Muggle Frosting and Cookies
by Kylelover101
Summary: Albus can't find a seat on the train, then he notices the Malfoy Child.


**Hello fellow Witches and Wizards! I'm happy to publish my first Harry Potter fanfiction One-shot! I've been reading Harry Potter fanfiction back when I was still writing South Park fanfiction and why I haven't written a Harry Potter fic yet, that still baffles me. But don't worry, I'll still be updating my Outsiders fics, I won't forget about them. Please keep in mind this is my first Harry Potter fic, please be gentle. **

**Enjoy! **

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

**Muggle Frosting And Cookies**

**By: Kylelover101**

* * *

"Um, James?" A small voice came from outside the compartment in which James sat in with five of his other friends.

James looked annoyed.

"What?" He asked.

Albus Severus bit his lip. "C-Can, can I sit with you?"

Snickers could be heard from James' friends.

"No. Go sit with the other first years."

"I don't know anybody."

"That's what making-friends is called, buh-bye!" James waved Albus off and Albus blushed at James' friends laughing at him.

Albus was with Rose but he lost her the second he stepped foot on the train, plus she had a few books that belonged to her mother with her, so no doubt she was studying and he didn't want to study before school even started.

He heard footsteps behind him.

"Albie," It was James. "Listen, I didn't mean what I said."

Albus just nodded, not believing him.

"Look, if you can't find a place to sit, come back and you can sit next to me-"

"It's okay, James. I wouldn't want to cramp your style." Albus nearly hissed. James threw his arms up in the air and walked back to his compartment.

Albus looked inside compartments for an empty one but found them either full or they were filled with upper classmates.

Albus had to find a seat, quickly.

He found one in the very back of the train but his mouth gaped open seeing it was occupied with only one student. He recognized this boy from the station. It was Draco Malfoy's child, he couldn't remember his name, but it was the Malfoy Child his Uncle Ron told them about.

Still, there were no other compartments open and the tenants told him to find a seat.

"Um, excuse me?" Albus asked.

The boy turned to look at Albus, he was dressed in a professional manner of a black turtle-neck shirt, tight black pants and dress shoes, he also had on a black pea coat. His hair was platinum blonde, spiky in the back and looked to be shoulder length.

"May I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Albus was timid at first.

The boy looked almost shocked but he nodded, allowing Albus to enter. There was a few moments of silence in the compartment and Malfoy child just stared at him with large deep grey eyes.

"Oh, um, my name is Albus. Full name is Albus Severus Potter, weird I know, but you can call me Al." Albus smiled.

"Um. . ." The other boy started.

Albus smiled sweetly.

"Scorpius." The Malfoy child slowly and softly spoke. "My name is Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh! You're Draco's son. I saw you at the station. My dad and your dad went to school together!" Albus informed the boy, but Scorpius looked clueless so Albus dropped the subject. He looked out the window that revealed countryside, wizard farms and fields of green and gold.

"Which house will you be in?" Scorpius asked, startling Albus.

Scorpius was still looking at him, his eyes never leaving the Potter child.

"Oh, Well, I was worried about being sorted into Slytherin because my whole family was sorted into Gryffindor; that and my older brother James kept teasing me about it-OH! James is a third year here, I have a little sister named Lily, she's nine now and a prat. Do you have any siblings?" Albus asked.

Scorpius shook his head. "No. Mother and Father said one child is enough."

"Oh," Albus was quiet again.

He felt so awkward with Scorpius, they were practically born enemies (as Uncle Ron put it) and it felt weird to be in a compartment together. Not to mention the boy hadn't stopped looking at him, it wasn't that he was looking at him, rather the way he was looking at him.

Scorpius looked so startled and almost dazed that Albus was sitting next to him.

Had other children looked at him in disgust? Or Hate?

Albus knew the Malfoy name had a hint of poison when spoken about, but Scorpius looked shy and almost. . .scared.

"Um, do you like Quittage?" Albus asked. "My dad loves it."

"We have a field for it, but it's never been used." Scorpius softy spoke, his head hung low. "Father said to not go on the field, I don't know why thought."

"Oh. . . " Albus gulped.

Somehow everything Scorpius said turned into something depressing or dark; perhaps it was the tone of his voice and how soft and unsure it sounded.

". . . I like your shoes."

_I like your shoes, good one, Albus_. Albus mentally smacked himself.

Scorpius looked puzzled and to avoid another awkward silence, Albus rushed to his bag.

"Um, do you like Muggle Frosting?" He asked.

Scorpius kept the puzzled look on his face. "Muggle. . . Frosting?"

"Yeah! It's sweet like taffy only it's melted till it's creamy," Albus pulled the can of vanilla frosting out of his bag to show Scorpius who's eyes widened more. "Dad took us to a Muggle candy shop before going to the station since we didn't have time for my Uncle's shop in Diagon Ally, I picked this out. It's pretty sweet, would you like some?"

Scorpius used two arms to reach out slowly for the can. Albus noticed he was shaking.

"It won't bite." He laughed.

Scorpius bit his lip, holding the can. "This. . . is the first Muggle thing I've been in contact with. I'm only surrounded by Wizard products."

"Oh," Albus nodded. "Than you're in for a treat. Here-"

He pulled out a package of cookies. "Mum made them, I don't mind sharing."

For the first time since entering the compartment, Albus saw Scorpius smile. It was soft on his light pink lips and it was small, but it still shown on his creamy white face. The two boys were comfortable enough around each other to take off their coats and eat more of the cookies and Muggle Frosting.

"You never answered my question." Scorpius spoke up.

Albus cocked an eyebrow.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Albus tensed up, he was still worried about being sorted into "The Sanke-Den" As Uncle Ron called it (he figured he'd better stop listening to his uncle for a while) but his father reassured him that if he were sorted into Slytherin than he'd be fine with it. After all, he was named after a headmaster who was head of Slytherin house.

"Well, I guess I'll follow my brother's footsteps and ask the Hat to sort me into Gryffindor-"

"You. . . .you can do that?" Scorpius asked, astonished.

"Yeah, if you're convincing enough." Albus shrugged. "Hey. . . what house will you be in?"

"Slytherin, every Malfoy for generations have been in that house. Well, except for a few Ravenclaws, but that dates back almost twenty generations."

Albus' eyes widened. "Well, you might get in there."

Scorpius smirked, softly. "Are you saying Slytherin is bad?"

"No-no, it's not that." Albus said. "But, I mean, usually only pure bloods get into Slytherin and a lot of them do lots of Dark Magic."

Scorpius chuckled, Albus guessed Scorpius was warming up to him, gradually.

"I suppose you're right, but it's not the face. . . . that makes the monster." Scorpius bit his cookie and Albus wanted was speechless, before he could say anything the train stopped and Albus gasped seeing the castle at the top of the hill.

Hogwarts. He was finally here!

* * *

It had been a long wait but sure enough Scorpius' name was called. When it was everyone turned silent, knowing he was a Malfoy.

Just as he told Albus, the hat called: "_SLYTHERIN!_"

The Slytherin house cheered, welcoming the young Malfoy to the table. Albus bit his lip, he noticed for how happy Scorpius looked being greeted, he still had that lonely gaze in his eyes as he sat down at Slytherin table.

A few more names were called, none to Slytherin, mainly to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and a few to Huffelpuff. When Albus' name was called, Albus looked over at the Gryffindor table. He stopped his brother who waved for him to come over to him at the table when he was done being sorted into Gryffindor.

Albus smirked.

Albus sat on the chair and the hat was placed on his head.

_"Well, well. Another Potter with Weasley blood? I know just where to put you-GRYFFIN-"_

"Ah, ah, ah!" Albus interrupted.

The whole room went silent, James looked horrified and the hat looked down confused.

_"No? What's this on your mind, boy?"_

"Well, I don't think I should go there anymore." Albus stated.

"Really? Care to tell me why, boy?"

Albus looked over at Scorpius who was as confused as the rest of the students, only his eyes were dull, encouraging and very pretty in the light.

"Well, I think it's time for a change." Albus started. "Something new, something to prove to the world that things that were bad once, aren't that bad anymore."

The hat smirked.

_"Very well, like your father you may choose your house, only if you whisper it."_

Albus covered his mouth and whispered.

_"Alright boy, we expect great things from you. . . .SLYTHERIN!"_

The room was still quiet as Albus handed back the hat and walked happily to the Slytherin table, next to Scorpius.

Although he was shocked when his big brother stood up, clapping with a grin on his face.

Albus smiled back, then turned to Scorpius.

Everyone had moved on (although some whispered, gossiping more than likely) and more names were called.

"Hi. . . .I didn't get to say this on the train, but would you like to be my friend?" He held out his hand and Scorpius smiled, shaking it.

* * *

**Aww, wasn't this cute? Review please :) **

**-Kylelover101 **


End file.
